


Это моё место!

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors, paper child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Relationships: Data & Spot (Star Trek)
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Это моё место!

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35wEU.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35wEV.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/35wEW.jpg)


End file.
